iLove You Ok?
by xMibzinhoO
Summary: s2 Seddie ;D
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

" Carly "

Estavamos apresentando mais um iCarly, quando de repente Freddie pede para eu segurar a câmera dele por um minuto, ficando ao lado de Sam, quando de repente ele se declara para ela no iCarly, ao vivo, n frente de milhares de pessoas...

6 Dias Antes

- Freddie, o que você está fazendo ai no armário da Sam? – pergunta Carly

-Eu? É... nada não, só to procurando meu caderno que ela pegou... – responde Freddie

-Tem certeza? eu tenho quase certeza que eu vi você colocando algo ai dentro do armário dela! – fala Carly

-não... o que eu iria por aqui? – fala Freddie com um sorriso de lado...

-hum – fala Carly

-"ufa... ainda bem que eu tirei essa carta do armário da Sam, por que eu tenho certeza que a Carly vai comentar isso para Sam..." – pensa Freddie

-Iai, Freddouxo o que você ta fazendo parado em frente meu armário...e por que ele está aberto ? –pergunta Sam

-Eu? Nada não só cheguei aqui e seu armário estava aberto – Responde Freddie

-Carly? – fala Sam

-Oi?- fala Carly

- o que você está fazendo?- pergunta Sam

- nada,só olhando aquele garoto – fala Carly

-quem? – pergunta Sam

-aquele ! – fala Carly apontando para o garoto

-ow amiga! Ele é um gato- fala Sam

- é, eu sei...- fala Carly

-Eu conheço ele – fala Freddie entrando na convesa

-conheçe ele de onde Freddie- pergunta Carly

-é, freddonho você conhece ele de onde? – também pergunta Sam

-ele é do meu grupo de matemática- responde freddie

-freddie menos, ele é um gato... não pode ser um nerd...- fala Sam

Freddie faz uma cara para Sam...

-O que foi?eu estou mentindo?- fala Sam sorrindo

-mais se quizer acreditar que acredite, ele faz parte do meu grupo de matemática- fala Freddie

-Freddie você pode falar bem de min para ele né... – fala Carly

- Eu não...- fala Freddie

-Freddistain, desiste a Carly não te ama... fazer o que... – fala Sam

-não é assim também Sam, eu gosto do Freddie...- fala Carly

-Sério?- fala Sam e Freddie juntos

-mais não do jeito que o Freddie quer...- fala Carly

-viu só você devia desistir de uma vez e partir para outra- fala Sam

-Sam, se você quer que eu te chame para sair é só falar...- fala Freddie

-Quer levar um soco?- fala Sam

-Não!- responde Freddie

-tarde demais... – fala Sam dando um soco em Freddie

-voltando – fala Carly

-qual o nome dele Freddie? – pergunta Carly

-é James- responde Freddie

-James é... eu acho que eu vou lar falar com ele... – fala Carly

-Oi James – fala Carly

-Oi... você é a Carly né?-fala James

-depende,de que Carly estamos falando? –pergunta Carly

-é... de um famoso web show – responde James sorrindo

-é, então sou eu...- fala Carly

-iai, tudo bem?- fala James

-Sim, tudo ótimo- responde Carly

-Cara você agora perdeu mesmo em Freddie- fala Sam

-é eu acho que sim- fala Freddie

-iai, vai partir para outra?-fala Sam brincando com Freddie

-já estou querendo sair com outra pessoa puckett- responde Freddie

-"vou perguntar quem é... mais espera, e se ele achar que eu estou muito interessada...a, mais mesmo assim vou perguntar" – pensa Sam

-e quem seria essa pessoa?- pergunta Sam

-"eu acho que a Sam ta perguntando muito... ainda mais ta conversando comigo..."- pensa Freddie

-Sam, eu não vou dizer agora-fala Freddie

-então ta,espero que a coitada saiba o que ela está fazendo- fala Sam

-sei... – fala Freddie

-Sam, eu posso falar com você depois?- pergunta Freddie

-agora não dá, eu e a Carly vamos para aula- responde Sam

-Ok- fala Freddie

-Então ta, eu passo na sua casa as 7:00 hrs – fala James

-está bem...- fala Carly

Carly vai para perto de Sam com um grande sorriso no Rosto

-Iai amiga?- pergunta Sam

-Ele me chamou para sair...- responde Carly

-haha, alguém vai arrumar um namorado novo- fala Sam brincando

-mais eu ainda nem sai com ele, você já ta falando em namoro- fala Carly sorrindo

-mais quem é que não gosta de você- fala Sam

-aaaa, obrigado Sam- fala Carly

- também gosto de você – fala Carly

- vamos logo para aula antes que o professor chegue e note que nois duas não estamos na sala de aula


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sam estava conversando com o Gibby quando um cara chama ela...

-Sam, você ta namorando alguém?- pergunta Logan

-não, por que você me perguntou isso?- pergunta Sam

- por isso... – fala Logan, beijando Sam na frente de todos

Nesse exato momento estava passando Freddie... que olha...e encara por alguns segundos e para disfarçar a sua tristeza... passa direto

-Sai...- fala Sam empurrando Logan

-Por que você fez isso, você é doido?- pergunta Sam

-não, eu não sou doido, só gosto de você- fala Logan

Sam olha para trás e vê Freddie no seu armário com um livro na mão e tentando disfarçar

-é só tem um problema... eu não gosto de você... – fala Sam

Quando Sam olha para trás denovo para ver Freddie... ele não estava mais lá...

Alguns Minutos Depois...

-Sam! Sam! Que história é essa que o Logan te beijou – pergunta Carly

-é aquele doido chegou do nada e me beijou- fala Sam

- então você vai sair com ele?- pergunta Carly

-não!- responde Sam

- mais por que ?ele é bunito... – fala Carly

-mais eu não gosto dele sabe?...- fala Sam

-então você está gostando de outra pessoa?- pergunta Carly

-sim – responde Sam

-e quem é?- pergunta Carly anciosamente e feliz pela amiga

-eu não posso contar agora, por que eu estou esperando ele dar um sinal de que gosta de min – fala Sam

-é alguém conhecido pelo menos?- pergunta Carly novamente

-Sim, ele é bem conhecido...- fala Sam com o rosto pensativo

"Freddie"

"é...agora sim minha vida está arruinada... eu era apaixonado pela Carly... ela não me dava bola, agora eu estou apaixonado pela Sam, mais agora ela deve estar namorando aquele cara que estava beijando ela..."

-cara, eu estou aqui em casa, pensando no que fazer...eu escrevi essa Carta mais eu acho que não vai servir de nada mais...

- vou até jogar fora... – fala Freddie amassando a carta que ele escreveu para Sam

-Freddie... posso jogar seu lixo fora?- pergunta a mãe de Freddie

-Sim, mãe eu agradeceria muito...- fala Freddie

-Está bem então vou jogar...- fala Sra. Benson

-acho que eu vou durmir, e esperar até amanha para elas se vangloriarem dos seus namorados...

"Sam"

"vou passar no apartamento da Carly eu espero que o Freddie esteja lá, espero que com essas indiretas denovo ele entenda que eu gosto dele e faça algo..."

Quando Sam estava entrando no corredor para ir no apartamento de Carly, ela encontra a Sra Benson jogando o lixo fora, quando sem querer cai a carta que Freddie tinha feito para Sam, e Sam pega ela, e quando ela da uma olhada tinha o nome dela escrito...

-"o que meu nome está fazendo nessa carta... e por que caiu do lixo da Sra. Benson..." – pensa Sam

-"_Cara Sam,eu acho que essa forma você vai achar bastante estúpido e cafona, mais eu penso diferente e com essa carta eu vou falar tudo que eu sinto por você,espero que depois que você ler essa carta entenda... quando eu te conheci eu achava que você era só uma garota chata que só queria brigar e me irritar, só que com o passar do tempo eu venho vendo que você não é irritante e sim uma amiga ótima e que se preocupa com os outros de forma direta ou indireta... e foi por essa forma de se preocupar com os outros que eu me apaixonei por você,e eu acho que você sente algo por mim eu consigo sentir isso, mesmo você me batendo, me insultando, ou qualquer coisa eu sempre irei continuar apaixonado por você_

_Att: Freddie"_

Sam fica de boca aberta quando termina de ler a carta de Freddie e depois guarda feliz com o que estava escrito na carta...

-Sam, algo errado? – pergunta Carly

-nãoo... ta tudo perfeito- fala Sam

-é por que você está vuando...- fala Carly

-não, eu estou bem, eu acho que vou para casa...- fala Sam

- mais você acabou de chegar –fala Carly

- mais é por que, eu to cansada, melhor eu ir para casa...- fala Sam

-não esquece que amanha temos ensaio do iCarly – fala Carly lembrando a amiga

-tá – fala Sam

"Sam"

-"eu não sabia que o Freddie,era tão apaixonado por mim assim...e eu também acho ele lindo... mais também penso se eu mereço o que ele escreveu de mim, Por que vivi sempre irritando ele de todas as formas e jeitos, espero que não mude a decisão dele" – pensa Sam

No outro Dia no apartamento da Carly...

-Oi Carly... – fala Freddie

-Oi Freddie- fala Carly

-iai, como foi seu encontro com o James...- pergunta Freddie

-Melhor não poderia ficar...- responde Carly feliz

-e o namorado da Sam?-pergunta Freddie

-que namorado?- pergunta Carly

-ué, o que tava beijando ela ontem no colégio...- fala Freddie

-ela não ta namorando ninguém não Freddie...-fala Carly

-é?-fala Freddie

-é,ontem um cara beijou ela, ela quase arranca a cabeça dele- fala Carly

-por quê?-pergunta Freddie

-ela não gostava dele...ela gosta de outro cara...- fala Carly

-e ela disse de quem ela gostava?- pergunta Freddie

-não...mas,Freddie por que essas perguntas todas?- pergunta Carly

-por nada só queria saber mesmo...- fala freddie escapando da pergunta de Carly

-hum, que demora da Sam, ela já deveria estar aqui... – fala Carly

Quando da mais ou menos 1 minuto e meio Sam chega meio que produzida...

-Caramba Sam, só íamos fazer um ensaio – fala Carly sorrindo

-uau...quero dizer...por que se arrumou toda assim?- fala Freddie

- por nada, tava sem nada para usar ai tive que usar essas aqui – responde Sam

-é por que você está linda... - fala Freddie

Sam e Carly olham para Freddie ao mesmo tempo e acham estranho...

-O-Obrigada então...- fala Sam

-"o que é que ta acontecendo aqui... Freddie falando que a Sam ta bonita, Sam agradecendo Freddie... nenhum apelido..." – pensa Carly

-Vamos gravar ou o que ? – pergunta Sam

-Vamos sim só estávamos esperando você...- fala Carly

Alguns minutos depois...

-Eu vou pega alguma coisa pra gente já volto – fala Carly

-Então Sam... e o Logan?- pergunta Freddie

-que que tem aquele cara?- fala Sam

-gostou do beijo que ele te deu?- pergunta Freddie

-"hm.."- pensa Sam

-por que você quer saber?- fala Sam perguntando á Freddie

-Nada não... só pra saber...- fala Freddie

-pra falar a verdade não gostei... – fala Sam

Freddie Sorri...

-e por que você não gostou ? – pergunta Freddie

-Freddie, o que você quer saber ?- pergunta Sam

-não...se quizer não responde...- fala Freddie

-está bem, eu não gostei por que eu estou gostando de outra pessoa...pronto ?- fala Sam

-e quem é ele?- pergunta Freddie

-isso não posso falar- fala Sam

-Por que, estamos em amigos aqui...- fala Freddie

-Eu não contei nem pra Carly e ela é bem mais amiga que você em Fredorento – fala Sam

-mais iai? Por que você está me perguntando isso tudo?quer falar algo?- pergunta Sam


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-nada não... eu vou para o meu apartamento agora se não se importa... – fala Freddie

-Carly vou pra meu apartamento, xau – fala Freddie

-mais e o lanche... – fala Carly

-fica pra outra hora – responde Freddie

-ok então – fala Carly

"Freddie"

-"Cara eu tenho que achar aquela carta denovo... agora que eu já sei que a Sam não gosta daquele Logan vou aproveitar minha chance e vou falar pra ela tudo que eu sinto..."

-"a não... minha mãe jogou o lixo foram ontem...agora estou perdido..." – pensa Freddie

quando Freddie sai do apartamento para procurar a Carta aparece Sam...

-Sam...o que você tá fazendo aqui?- pergunta Freddie

-O que você ta fazendo aqui...- fala Sam

-nada...só procurando alguma coisa...- fala Freddie

- alguma coisa importante?- fala Sam com um sorriso de lado

-é...mais ou menos... – fala Freddie

-e o que é? – pergunta Sam para deixar-lo mais nervozo..

-é... meio que uma Carta...- responde Freddie

-e o que tem escrito nela ? – pergunta Sam encurralando Freddie

-Nada...é que tem só algumas besteiras que eu escrevi... – responde Freddie

- e você quer achar ela para que? – pergunta Sam com duvida...

- é...não sei... – fala Freddie

-Freddie olha pra mim...- fala Sam

Quando Freddie se vira... Sam dá um beijo nele e vai embora

"Freddie"

-"Vamos lá...eu estou aqui parado... Sam acabou de me beijar...é tenho certeza, Sam acabou de me beijar...agora eu estou imóvel e ela foi embora sorrindo..." – pensa Freddie

-"voltando agora... o que eu faço, vou atrás dela ou espero até amanhã? – pensa Freddie

"Sam"

-" como eu consegui fazer aquilo... só me lembro de ter pedido pro Freddie se virar e depoiis eu beijei ele..."

-_Better... i Fell soo Better –_ era o Freddie ligando

- Alô... – fala Sam

-Sam, aqui é o Freddie... posso te perguntar uma coisa?... – pergunta Freddie

-Sim... - fala Sam

-Por que você me beijou?- Pergunta Freddie


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Sam"

"Freddie ligando... o que será que ele quer... acho que vai me pergunta algo sobre "aquilo"...

- Sam posso te perguntar uma coisa?- fala Freddie

-Sim... – fala Sam

- por que você me beijou?- pergunta Freddie

-é...p-por-r que-e, eu não sei dizer – fala Sam

- você me beijou por que gosta de mim?- Freddie faz uma pergunta Direta

-Alô Sam? – falando Freddie

-tenho que ir xau...- fala Sam rapidamente e desliga o Celular

"Sam"

-"quando ele me perguntou se eu gostava dele eu paralisei...por quê!"- pensa Sam

"Freddie"

- ela pode ter fugido de mim agora mais amanhã no colégio ela não me escapa... – fala Freddie

No Apartamento de Carly

-Oi, Carly – fala Sam

-Oi, Sam – fala Carly

-iai, seu encontro com o James foi como... – pergunta Sam

- você e o Freddie me fizeram a mesma pergunta – fala Carly

- você falou com o Freddie ontem ? – pergunta Sam

-Sim, ele me perguntou sobre meu encontro, e me perguntou varias coisas sobre você... – fala Carly

-ele perguntou o que? – perguntou Sam

-se você tava namorando o Logan...por que ele viu você beijando ele – fala Carly

-Pera ai, eu não beijei o Logan... foi ele que me beijou – fala Sam

-a é, desculpa...- fala Carly

-Oi Carly...- fala Freddie rapidamente...

-Oi Fredd...- Carly é interrompida por Freddie

-Sam posso falar com você a sós ?- pergunta Freddie

-Não, eu e a Carly vamos sair agora – fala Sam

-Vamos? – pergunta Carly

-Vamos Sim !– fala Sam balançando a cabeça para não conversar com o Freddie

-Mais você não vai agora...- fala Freddie

-E quem é você pra falar que eu não vou agora... – fala Sam irritada

-Sou Freddie Benson e você não vai fugir da nossa conversa... – fala Freddie pegando a mão de Sam e puxando ela pro corredor do apartamento

-Fala o que você quer rápido – fala Sam

-Eu quero que você me responda por que me beijou ontem... – pergunta Freddie

-Eu...beijei para confirmar uma coisa... – fala Sam

-Hum...- fala Freddie

-Então você gosta de mim?- fala Freddie denovo

-Não...- fala Sam

Freddie olha pra Sam... e de repente ele parte pra cima dela e da um beijo

Quando o Freddie solta ela... ela olha pra ele e dá outro beijo nele

- tem certeza que você não gosta de mim ?- fala Freddie

-tenho... – fala Sam

-e por que retribuiu? – pergunta Freddie

-por que eu não só gosto... eu amo você – fala Sam

Dando mais um beijo em Freddie

-eu também te amo... – fala Freddie

Encostando a testa um no outro, abraçados

- Você gosta muito de mim né – pergunta Sam

-Sim,por que? – fala Freddie

- Por que eu achei a Carta que você tinha escrito para mim – fala Sam

-não brinca...- fala Freddie

-Olha ela aqui...-mostra a Carta Sam

-Porisso que você tinha me beijado e tinha me perguntado aquelas coisas de o que eu estava procurando... – fala Freddie

-Sim...- fala Sam

-mais o beijo não foi por causa da carta, a carta ajudou a esclarecer umas coisas...mais eu queria ver como eu me sentia beijando você denovo... – fala Sam

-e pra falar a verdade eu posso não gostar muito disso, mais eu não achei aquela carta nem um pouco cafona nem imbecil – fala Sam com um sorriso no rosto

-Sam... vamos contar amanhã que estamos namorando? – pergunta Freddie

-NÃO! – fala Sam

-M-mais por que não ? – pergunta Freddie

-Por que eu tenho uma reputação a zelar...- fala Sam

-m-mais Sam... você não quer namorar comigo então? – fala Freddie decepcionado

Freddie solta Sam e fala...

-é então acho que é isso... – fala Freddie

-como assim é isso? – pergunta Sam

-do que adianta eu namorar com você se você prefere esconder isso de todos – fala Freddie

-acho melhor eu ir para meu apartamento – fala Freddie

-Não Freddie espera...- fala Sam

-Não...deixa eu ir é melhor, eu não quero discutir com você... – fala Freddie

Freddie desce as escadas e nem fala com Carly e passa direto para seu apartamento, quando Sam estava descendo as escadas Carly fala com ela e perguntou por que Freddie passou com uma cara de decepcionado... mais Sam não queria conversar e falou para Carly

-Carly não é uma boa hora, depois conversamos... – fala Sam

-Está bem..."que estranho" – fala e pensa Carly

"Sam"

-"por que eu tinha que estragar tudo entre eu e o Freddie, espero que amanhã ele não mude de idéia e continue namorando comigo..."

"Freddie"

-"amanhã vou fazer uma surpresa para Sam..."

No Colégio

-Oi Carly, Oi Sam... – fala Freddie

-Oi Freddie- fala Sam

-Oi...- fala Carly

-Freddie posso falar com você ali um pouco... – pergunta Sam

-vão me deixar fora da conversa denovo ? – pergunta Carly

-não tem problema amiga, lá vem o James ali – fala Sam

-a é verdade... Oi James... – fala Carly

-Fala o que você quer? – fala Freddie

-Freddie... por que você está falando assim comigo...- pergunta Sam

-estou falando normal... – fala Freddie

-não,não está – fala Sam

-você nunca falou assim comigo,e agora que estamos namorando você fala assim? – fala Sam

-a, estamos namorando ainda ? – fala Freddie

-pensei que você tinha sua "reputação" a zelar... – fala Freddie

-não Freddie, você não me deixou explicar... – fala Sam

-agora vem ca, vou te mostra por ainda estamos namorando... – fala Sam

Sam da um beijo em Freddie no colégio...

Freddie vê que estava errado em fala daquela forma com Freddie e pede desculpa

- desculpa Sam – fala Freddie

- ok – fala Sam

- vamos fazer o iCarly hoje, depois vamos eu e você no T-bo tomar umas vitaminas a sós... – fala Freddie

- gostei – fala Sam sorrindo

No iCarly

-5,4,3,2, E esse é o iCarly! – "palmas" – e vamos começar com esse vídeo que enviaram para cá de uma tartaruga rodopiano de costas =),

Alguns minutos depois...

E, o programa está terminando

-"Freddie faz um gesto com a mão para Carly falando para Carly segurar a Câmera"

-esperem gente... nosso produtor técnico quer dar uma palavrinha com vocês... – fala Carly

Sam pensando em o que o Freddie ia fazer tentou ir com Carly mais Freddie não deixou

-Oi Pessoal, Meu nome é Freddie... – fala Freddie

-Estou aqui para me declarar para uma pessoa muito querida e que eu amo muito – Carly abre os olhos

Sam tenta sai da frente da câmera mais Freddie pega a mão dela e fala

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada amor... – fala Freddie

- Eu não acredito, Freddie chamando Sam de meu amor – Carly fala incrédula

-Sam eu sei que eu e você estamos namorando desde ontem, só que eu vou falar isso para todos os telespectadores do iCarly

- como eu falei naquela carta que você por uma sorte minha você encontrou, eu te amo,e eu queria saber se você quer ser minha namorada, daqui pra frente, na frente das câmeras do iCarly e todos os telespectadores assistindo

Sam fica toda envergonhada mais resolve falar...

-Sim – fala Sam

- Sam, fala mais alto para todos escutarem – fala Carly

- SIM – fala Sam denovo

Freddie abre um sorriso e da um grande beijo em Sam na Frente das câmeras do iCarly

-você é um idiota sabia?- fala Sam quando eles estavam abraçados

-eu sei, mais um idiota que te ama demais... – fala Freddie


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Estamos aqui no Vitamina Dahora comemorando o namoro de Sam e Freddie, é tão engraçado ver esses dois juntos, assim... sem estar brigando...

-iai, como foi que vocês acabaram juntos mesmo? – pergunta Carly

-que pergunta estranha é essa carlinha?- rebate Sam

-Nada, só queria saber como vocês...tipo...começaram a se gostar- fala Carly

-Eu comecei a gostar da Sam...quando eu dei meu primeiro Beijo com ela...-fala Freddie

-é sério amor ?- pergunta Sam

-é sim- responde Freddie

-isso ta ficando meio estranho, eu acho que eu vou embora...- fala Carly

-Não Carly, não precisa ir embora...- fala Sam

-então ta, mais como foi você Sam?-pergunta Carly

-também foi quando nois nos beijamos pela primeira vez-fala Sam

-que fofo- fala Carly

-ai ficou mais forte quando eu encontrei a carta que o Freddie tinha escrito para mim- fala Sam

-a tal carta que o Freddie falou no programa...- fala Carly

-hm... Freddie então era isso que você ia colocar no armário da Sam, se eu não tive-se chegado naquela hora?- pergunta Carly

-è...- fala Freddie

-bom... acho que vou embora agora... vocês podem ficar ai avontade...- fala Carly piscando para Sam

-a Carly é tão legal...- fala Sam

-é- fala Freddie

-mais não vamos ficar falando da Carly, eu to tão feliz que estamos namorando de uma vez... – fala Freddie

-também- fala Sam

-Freddie você já contou para sua mãe que está namorando comigo?- pergunta Sam

-Não, mais voou contar hoje – responde Freddie

- acho que ela não vai aceitar nosso namoro numa boa- fala Sam

-mais eu não me importo, ela vai ter que gostar... por que eu te amo...- fala Freddie

-e você já contou para sua mãe?- pergunta Freddie

-não, já que você vai contar hoje... eu aproveito e conto para minha mãe também- fala Sam

-Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- Sam Boceja

-quer que eu te leve em casa agora amor?- pergunta Freddie

-pode ser- fala Sam

Já era tarde... quando bate aquele friozinho... Sam aperta meu braço... pra falar a verdade eu até que gostei...

- ta fazendo frio né...- fala Sam

-eu não estou com muito frio não- fala Freddie

-como é que você não está sentindo frio?- pergunta Sam segurando a mão dele

-Não sei... só simplismente não estou sentido frio...-fala Freddie

-Aa, então eu não preciso ficar abraçada com você...- fala Sam com um sorriso de lado

-eu não disse isso, eu gosto quando você fica abraçada comigo...- fala Freddie

-eu também... – fala Sam

-Chegamos...- fala Freddie meio triste

-Não precisa ficar triste, amanhã eu passo na sua casa cedinho...- fala Sam

- Está bem até amanhã- fala Freddie

Sam estava entrando, quando Freddie segura sua mão...

-Esqueceu de nada não?- pergunta Freddie

Ele puxa ela para perto e dá um beijo...

-A ta, isso - fala Sam Sorrindo

-te amo- fala Freddie

- também te amo- fala Sam

"Sam"

Entrando em casa tive uma surpresa da minha mãe me esperando...

-Quem era aquele garoto que estava La fora com você?- pergunta a mãe de Sam

-Meu namorado...- fala Sam

-você está namorando é...- fala a mãe de Sam

-Sim,estou- fala Sam

-vou ter que pergunta quem é ou você vai me fala de vez?- pergunta a mãe de Sam

-é o Freddie...- fala Sam

-o garoto que você judia todo santo dia?- pergunta mãe de Sam

-era - fala Sam

-até que fim - fala mãe de Sam

-como assim até que fim?- fala Sam perguntando a mãe dela

-já não era hora, desde quando você me falou que judiava esse garoto, eu sabia que você gostava dele...- responde a mãe de Sam

-humm - fala Sam

-vou dormir agora ta bem?- fala Sam

-ok- fala mãe de Sam

"Freddie"

-Mãe, cheguei...- fala Freddie

-Freddie...Freddiee...Freddiiee... você está machucado?,o que é isso vermelho no seu rosto?-pergunta mãe de Freddie

-Nada não mãe deve ser a maquiagem da Sam-fala Freddie

-aquela menina denovo... amanhã vou ter uma conversinha com ela, para saber por que ela gosta tanto de bater no meu filho- fala Sra. Benson

-não mãe, a Sam não me bateu... eu e ela estamos namorando- fala Freddie

-COMO É QUE É?- pergunta a mãe de freddie

-Eu e a Sam estamos namorando!-fala Freddiie novamente

-mais por que meu filho, ela vivia te batendo te machucando de todas as formas...- fala Sra. Benson

-mãe não vou discutir isso com a senhora... eu a amo e isso basta para mim- fala Freddie

-essa menina não te merece meu filho...- fala Sra Benson

-Mãe, por favor não julgue a Sam, a senhora não conhece ela como eu conheço...- fala Freddie

-agora eu vou durmir... – fala Freddie


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Carly"

-"ainda bem que Sam e Freddie estão namorando, eu já estava com pena do Freddie, ter que apanhar quase todo dia..." – pensa Carly

-"Mais lá no fundo eu Sabia que a Sam fazia isso, por que gostava do Freddie... – pensa Carly

-Spencer...o que você esta fazendo?- pergunta Carly

-Nada...só minha mais nova escultura- responde Spencer

-e é sobre o que?- pergunta novamente Carly

-Não sei, eu estou misturando tecnologia com antiguidade para ver no que vai dar- fala Spencer com a mão toda melada

-você é um irmão bastante estranho...- fala Carly

-Carly...- fala Spencer passando a mão melada no rosto de Carly

-Spencer... você sabe que acabou de me melar...- fala Carly

-ops... desculpa, deixa eu limpar- fala Spencer passando a outra mão melada no rosto de Carly

Carly sai correndo atrás de Spencer para melar o rosto dele também, quando toca a campainha...

-Carly?- pergunta James

-James?- fala Carly

-o que você está fazendo aqui?-pergunta Carly

-é... eu gostaria de saber se queria sair comigo denovo- pergunta James

-Claro...quando?- pergunta Carly

-agora?- fala James

-pode ser...- fala Carly

-deixa eu só me limpar... tava ajudando meu irmão numa escultura – explica Carly

-e olha, aquela sua amiga Sam ta ai?- pergunta James

-não... por que você perguntou- pergunta Carly

-nada é por que eu tenho um colega que está afim da Sam- fala James

-agora é tarde, por que a Sam está namorando...- fala Carly

-Quem?- pergunta James

-você não assistiu o iCarly ontem?- pergunta Carly

-Não, tive que sair...- fala James

-o Freddie se declarou para Sam, no iCarly...- fala Carly

-acho que o Logan não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber disso...- fala James

-mais de qualquer forma, eu espero você se arrumar...- fala James

-tá, só um segundo...- fala Carly

Freddie abre a porta e encontra James parado em frente a Casa de Carly

-Oi James, o que você está fazendo aqui?- fala James

-a entendi... – fala Freddie

-que coragem em cara, se declarou para Sam ontem no iCarly...- fala James

-você viu?- pergunta James

-não, a Carly acabou de me contar...- fala James

-vocês vão fazer o que hoje?- pergunta James

-eu não estava pensando em nada...- fala Freddie

-eu vou passar na casa da Sam agora e pergunta a ela se ela quer sair...- fala Freddie

-e eu vou lá agora, valeu ai James...boa sorte com a Carly- fala Freddie

-valeu Freddie, boa sorte com a Sam – fala James


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"Melanie"

-Você não devia ter roubado o Freddie de mim...- fala Melanie

-que roubado o que garota, você ta doida...- fala Sam

-você sabia que eu gostava do Freddie, por que você está namorando com ele- fala Melanie

-Você e o Freddie não tinham nada, então eu não roubei nada de você...- fala Sam

-sabe de uma coisa eu vou embora...- fala Melanie

-já vai tarde- fala Sam

-espero que dê tudo errado pra você...- fala Melanie

-invejosa- fala Sam

-"essa minha irmã não tem jeito... quer ter tudo eu não posso ter nada, primeira vez que eu gosto de um garoto e ela quer acabar com isso..."- pensa Sam~

Freddie estava indo em direção á casa de Sam... quando Sam o chama...

-Freddie,espera...- fala Sam

-Sam?- fala Freddie

-Sim...- fala Sam

-eu estava indo na sua casa agorinha... –fala Freddie

-hm... vamos sair agora?- pergunta Sam

Freddie se surpreende...

-Eu ia te chamar...pra sair ^^ - fala Freddie

-então vamos... – fala Sam

"Sam"

-Caramba, por que o Freddie ainda não me ligou... – fala Sam

-acho que vou passar La no apartamento dele...

Eu sai de casa quando encontrei Carly no caminho... fui lá e falei com ela

-Oi Carly...- fala Sam

-Oi- fala Carly

-Tudo bem?- pergunta Sam

-Tudo... – fala Carly

-você ta indo aonde?- pergunta Sam

-eu estou voltando pro apartamento... eu sai com o James e agora vou voltar... – fala Carly

-hum... vou na casa do Freddie- fala Sam

-vamos na confeitaria galini, eu e você compramos umas tortas e eu passo na casa do Freddie para comermos – fala Sam

-Para mim está perfeito- fala Carly

Chegando na confeitaria Galini... Sam tem uma grande supresa...

-Sam, você não vai comer mais?- pergunta Freddie

-não, já estou cheia... – fala Sam

-que estranho...você só comeu duas tortinhas... e já está cheia- fala Freddie

Quando Sam entra com a Carly nos Galini's... Freddie olha para o lado e vê Carly e Sam olhando para ele

-Sam, o que sua irmã ta fazendo com a Carly?- fala Freddie

Sam olha para Freddie e fala

-como que você pode fazer isso comigo Freddie...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-SAM! Então MELANIE?- fala Freddie confuso

-não precisa fingir Freddie, eu sei que você gosta da toda certinha ai... – fala Sam

-não, eu gosto de você...- fala Freddie

-Eu não sei o que deu nela... eu chamei ela de Sam e ela atendeu por seu nome...- se explica Freddie

-mais como você não soube que era ela?- pergunta Sam

-somo completamentes diferentes, você sabe disso – fala Sam

-Mais Sam, ela tava agindo igualzinho a você-fala Freddie

-eu só meio que desconfiei agora, por que ela só comeu duas tortinhas, e você come umas seis, sete, toda vez que nois vínhamos aqui- fala Freddie

-Me perdoa, por favor a culpa não foi minha- fala Freddie

-você jura?- fala Sam

-por tudo que é sagrado que eu tenho na vida- fala Freddie

-eu te amo, não iria perder você por nada- fala Freddie

-Melanie, como você foi capaz de fazer isso?- pergunta Sam

-Eu não sei Sam... eu acho que fiquei com ciúmes de você ter ficado com o Freddie... – fala Melanie

-Depois de que nos beijamos na boate, eu fiquei apaixonada por ele... – fala Melanie

-só que eu estou apaixonado pela Sam, Melanie eu amo Sam...- fala Freddie

-acho melhor eu ir embora...- fala Melanie

Melanie sai de lá correndo, e Sam vai atrás dela quando vem um carro em direção a Sam quando o carro ia pegar Sam em cheio, Freddie empurra Sam para a calçada e o carro bate em Freddie

-FREDDIEEEEEEEE!- grita Sam


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

No Hospital

Freddie passou 3 dias desacordado quando ele finalmente acordou estavam no quarto...Carly,Spencer,...

-Oi cara- fala Spencer

-Meu Filho você está bem?- pergunta Sra. Benson

-Estou...só um poco incomodado com o gesso...- fala Freddie

-caramba... você ta bem mesmo?- fala Carly olhando para perna de Freddie engessada também

-Estou...cade a Sam?- pergunta Freddie

-Não meu filho... aquela menina denovo não, olha o que ela fez com você...- fala Sra. Benson

-Mãe foi um carro que me bateu, não a Sam...- fala Freddie

-Eu sei, mais foi por causa dela que você ficou assim- fala Sra. Benson

-Mãe ela é minha namorada e eu quero sabe onde ela está... – fala Freddie

-Carly? Cadê a Sam? – pergunta Freddie

-Eu não sei Freddie- fala Carly

-Como assim não sabe ?- fala Freddie

-Calma ai cara... não pode força – fala Spencer

-Eu sei, só quero sabe se a Sam está bem...- fala Freddie

-Ela está, no dia do acidente, ela ligou para a ambulância, só que não quis vim com você para o hospital- explica Carly

-mais por que?- pergunta Freddie

-Por que ela não te ama- fala Sra. Benson

-MÃE!- fala Freddie

-ela falou que não agüentaria ver você daquele jeito- fala Carly

-entendo – Fala Freddie

-mais cadê ela agora?- fala Freddie

-Eu não sei, desde o acidente ela não retorna minhas ligações, nem fala com ninguém... – fala Carly

-Eu até fui na casa dela procurar ela, a Mãe dela falou que ela não estava nada bem...ai desde esse dia eu não falei com ela- fala Carly

-Eu vou sair hoje, vou na casa dela hoje mesmo... – fala Freddie

-Nada disso mocinho vai ficar em casa repousando...- fala Sra. Benson

-Mãe você ainda não percebeu, que a Sam é muito importante para mim ?- fala Freddie

-Sim meu filho, mais é...- fala Sra Benson sendo interrompida por Freddie

-Mais nada, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com a Sam e eu vou na casa dela hoje, agora!- fala Freddie pegando uma bengala e caminhando até o carro do Spencer

-Spencer me da uma carona até lá?- pergunta Freddie

-Tudo bem pra senhora Sra. Benson?- pergunta Spencer

-Só toma cuidado com ele ta Spencer- fala Sra Benson

-Obrigado Mãe... – fala Freddie

-Meu filho está crescendo...- fala Sra Benson

-Ele já cresceu senhora Benson... so a senhora que via ele como um menininho – fala Carly rindo

"Freddie"

"Spencer me deixou bem em frente a casa da Sam, espero que ela esteja ai... acho que ela está sofrendo muito..."

-Sam... – fala Freddie

-Quem é?- pergunta a mãe de Sam

-Aqui é o Freddie...- fala Freddie

-Oi bonitinho...- fala Mae de Sam

-Ãhm...a Sam está?- pergunta Freddie

-Ela está no quarto dela...deve estar chorando...ou comendo...- fala Mae de Sam

-Eu posso ir falar com ela?- pergunta Freddie

-Que você não faça nenhuma bobagem com ela... por mim tanto faz – fala a Mae de Sam

-Sam abre a porta é o Freddie... – fala Freddie

-Freddie? O que você está fazendo aqui?- pergunta Sam

-Vai pra casa Freddie, não era pra você estar aqui...- fala Sam

-Mais eu quero conversar com você,me deixa entrar por favor... – fala Freddie

-Por minha idiotice você esta todo machucado, por favor vai pra casa... – fala Sam

-Sam, se você não deixar eu entra ai agora, eu vou arrombar essa porta... – fala Freddie

-Você não consegue... –fala Sam

-É, eu sei... mais era pra ver se você abria a porta... – fala Freddie

- por favor, eu te peço como seu namorado deixa eu entra para conversarmos – fala Freddie

Sam abre a porta e olha pra Freddie todo machucado e desvia o olho e cai uma lágrima dos olhos dela

-Não precisa chorar, isso não é nada... – fala Sam

-Co-m-mo is-s—o n-ã-o é n-a-da v-ocê t-aá t-odo m-ach-ucado – fala Sam chorando

-amor... não fica assim, isso não é nada...- fala Freddie

Sam enxuga os olhos de lágrimas e fica ouvindo o que Freddie estava falando...

-vem se deita aqui – fala Sam

-Obrigado – fala Freddie

-Por que você sumiu esses dias?- pergunta Freddie

-E-eu, fiquei com medo de perder você, por que eu causei o acidente... – fala Sam

-Sam, não foi você que causou o acidente – fala Freddie

- se eu não tive-se ido atrás da Melanie agora você não estaria todo machucado agora- fala Sam

-eu que escolhi pular na frente do carro pra te salvar... – fala Freddie

-por que eu te amo – fala Freddie

-Mais eu acho que não devíamos namorar mais... – fala Sam

-Por que?- fala Freddie

-Sua mãe nunca vai me perdoar por você ter ficado todo machucado por minha causa- fala Sam

-Sam, eu já falei com minha mãe, briguei com ela, por que eu falei pra ela que eu queria ficar com você, e isso ninguém vai mudar... – fala Freddie

-agora vem cá, me da um abraço por que eu senti falta... – fala Freddie

-Me Desculpa- fala Sam

-Eu te desculpo, se você deixar de falar sobre o acidente e ficar aqui comigo... – fala Freddie

-Está bem... gostei dessa idéia - fala Sam

-ainda bem que eu estou aqui com você, não sei o que eu faria se eu perde-se você – fala Sam

-você arrumaria outro e me esqueceria – fala Freddie brincando

Quando Freddie falou aquilo, Sam fexou a mão e deu um soco no braço de Freddie

- nunca – fala Sam

Freddie e Sam se beijam... por um bom tempo...

- passei um dia inteiro sem te ver... – fala Freddie

-é – fala Sam

-o que você quer fazer?- pergunta Freddie

-nada, ficar aqui abraçada com você para mim está ótimo... – fala Sam

-a é...então não sei o que eu vou fazer com uma cesta cheia de suas comidas favoritas lá fora... – fala Freddie com um sorriso no rosto

-sério?- fala Sam

-aprendi duas coisas com você, nunca brincar com você e nunca brinca com comida com você – fala freddie rindo

-é, aprendeu bem... – fala Sam dando um beijo em freddie e saindo para buscar a cesta

Quando Sam volta, Freddie estava durmindo...

-"ah, ele dormiu... melhor eu arrumar ele..." – fala Sam colocando um cobertor de Freddie e se deitando abraçado nele...

- Te amo... – fala Sam dando um beijo em Freddie

-Também te amo... – fala Freddie


End file.
